


Anything Can Be

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be.”<br/>― Shel Silverstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't weird. I've been wanting to write this for a long time, but it never happened. So here it is and i hope you like. It's not exaftly what I wanted, but I just want it out there and I want to see what you guys think of it. All feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I own no one and make no money off of this. It's all merely for entertainment. If you are mentioned in the tags above or are friends with anyone in the tags then I highly suggest backing out now. Unless this is your cup of tea, of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Mario wasn't sure when he started feeling this way about guys, hockey players in particular. Whether he always has but he never realized it, or if it was new, he'd never figured it out. It really didn't matter. He's a happily married man - as are many of his teammates. He watched what Zigmund Palffy and Travis Green went through during their affair, how it wrecked everything, knowing he couldn't do the same. He loves Nathalie and the kids. He'd never let these stupid, lust-crazed fantasies ruin that.

Then a storm by the name Sidney Crosby blew in.

~

Mario wasn't automatically attracted to him. Sure, the kid's got looks, but it never did it for him. Then, it suddenly did.

He doesn't know what changed. Maybe he's living in an alternate universe. Or maybe the stars aligned a certain way and things _clicked_. Something happened, and he really doesn't like it.

_2014_

Sidney has been calling him all summer complaining about how the guys have been teasing him about Lundqvist squirting him with water and making some rather unpleasant sexual innuendos about what certain liquid other than water that would come out of the bottle. Mario laughed each time and told him they'd get over it - It was normal, nothing unusual.

Then one day Sid calls him late at night. Choking on his sobs, he explains that Jack Johnson - his partner for the past nine years - broke up with him. The kid sounded so heartbroken, Mario didn't know what to do. So, he suggested they both go back to Pittsburgh early, just the two of them. It is only a few weeks before they were scheduled back anyways. They can hang out and he can make the kid happy.

They book their separate flights for the next day. Mario gets there several hours before and decides to do a little shopping. He gets back and manages to put the groceries away before a knock on the door comes. He wipes his hand on his jeans as he opens the door.

Sidney doesn't hesitate before throwing his arms around the older man's neck, "Hey. Thanks for doing this, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Mario says honestly, "It'll be good for the both of us."

Sid turned around quickly, picking his bags up and brushing past him to go upstairs. The musky scent of his cologne - which is definitely new - wafts into Mario's nose and the slight touch of skin sends shock waves up his body. Okay, that's new too.

Mario rolls his shoulders, but the sensation doesn't go away, "What do you want for dinner?"

Sid comes down the stairs, "Geno showed me this new place. It's not to far from here. It's really fancy, but the food there is amazing."

"Geno took you to a fancy restaurant?" Mario asks, half joking half serious.

Sidney flushes and looks down at his feet, "He wanted to show me a nice place I could go to with.." His voice trails off, but he quickly recovers, "You wanna play a game, or something? I'm sure we'll need practice to keep Austin from kicking our asses."

"Okay, sure." The older man agrees, chuckling lightly.

This is normal - nothing unusual. If only the warmth in his lower body would go away.

~

Dinner is lovely. The decor is gorgeous, their waitress is a total sweetheart, and the food is unbelievably delicious. Sidney chatters away excitedly about the upcoming season, and Mario can feel the excitement flowing to him.

If only Sid didn't look so beautiful.

Which, as he's said before, the kid has looks. But now - it's different. Sid looks so much more mature - _sounds_ more mature. The lights are angled perfectly on his face, enhancing his features. His hair is styled a different way, framing his beautiful face. And-

Sid taps his foot against the older man's under the table, knocking him out of his thoughts, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, dear." Mario teases, causing the other man to flush, "Sorry, got a little distracted. What were you saying?"

"Did you hear Bugsy went to the Rangers and McDonagh went to the Lightning? It's like they traded Ryan's."

Mario chuckles, it's such a typical Sidney-thing to say, "I would have rather gotten McDonagh."

Sid smiles and looks down at his plate, "Well, yeah. Look a the teams they played for. I'm sure Bugsy'll strive with better teammates."

Mario smiles and listens quietly as Sid goes into his rant about needing strong teammates. This is just like them. Eating dinner and talking about hockey. God, he doesn't want to ruin this.

~

He almost does. A day and a half later he almost does.

Mario goes into the kitchen to check up on dinner. It's nothing much just a simple soup. But still - it would be rude to just sit down.

"Can you stir this while I look for the lid?" Sid asks, a hand on his hip as he mixes the liquid in the pot.

Mario licks his lips and takes the wooden spoon. He focuses on the golden liquid, outlining the little green broccoli and the cubed potatoes.

"Nathalie is so unorganized." Sid complains.

Mario turns his head. And - oh. Big mistake.

Sidney bends over to look through the cabinet. Has his ass _always_ looked that good? So large and plump. God, it would feel so good around his cock. He takes a step forward-

Sid straightens up and Mario whips back to the soup, sweat droplets forming on his hairline as his cheeks burn. The other man takes the spoon from him, giving him a weird look.

"It has to cook for about ten minutes," Sidney explains before turning to look at him, "Are you alright?"

Mario forces a smile, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Sid answers, eying him sceptically. He pats the older man's shoulder and exits to the living room. Mario breathe a sigh of relief.

How is he supposed to make it through two more weeks?

~

Mario has designated to hiding in his bedroom or office. Which - okay, that isn't fair. he kid didn't do anything wrong, this isn't his fault, he shouldn't be punished for it. He's just so afraid of fucking it up, of letting his lust control him. He'd never forgive himself if he ruined their relationship.

It's been three days. Meaning they only have one more week left. They went shopping yesterday to refill the fridge of necessary household ingredients. They went down to the rink afterwards, just to play around a bit, and worked out too. All the while Mario has kept his thoughts from overtaking him, and hasn't attempted anything drastic.

If he has to stayed holed up in his room or office to keep it that way. Well, then that's what he'll do.

That was the plan, at least, until he had to fuck everything up.

They were watching the replay of Game 7 during the Stanley Cup Finals (the Pens are going to end up playing both LA and Chicago sometime next season, it's highly unlikely their rosters will change, so might as well watch them while they're playing their best, right?). Sidney had cuddled up next to him, which is something they always do. Today, it sends a wave of heat straight to his groin and makes his cock half hard.

He moves away. Something he's never, ever done before. Something he's never wanted to do. But he's already had two beers, half way through his third. He doesn't know if he can control himself and he doesn't want to risk it.

Sid jumps up when the commercials start playing, "I'm going to bed."

Normally, he'd let the kid go - but he sounds odd, different.

"You okay?"

Sidney stops beside him and grits out, "I'm fine."

The older man stands up, "You don't sound fine."

"I told you I'm _fine_." Sid throws back, fists clenched at his sides.

Mario walks around so he's facing the younger man. His heart twists when he sees the tears threatening to spill over.

"What's wrong?" He asks, "Come on, kid, don't lie to me."

Sidney crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the ground, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Sid asks, "Jack won't talk to me, and Army's in Sweden. So I've already lost my best friends, I don't want to lose you too."

Mario sighs, "I know. It's not your fault. I don't know what to say, kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Sid interrupts.

"I've noticed." Mario blurts out, putting a hand on Crosby's shoulder, "I won't call you kid anymore, and we'll spend more time together, okay?"

Sid nods, biting his bottom lip. That's when it hit him.

This whole thing with Sidney - whatever it may be - is just about attraction. Mario is in love with him. God, has he always felt like this? He cares about Sid, without a doubt. But him and Jack have always been together. Is it now that he's single his feelings are starting to come out?

"Mario. I can hear you thinking."

The older man looks into his eyes. It would be so easy, so simple, to kiss him. Right here, right now. Just let all his feelings and frustrations out. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

Before he can over think this, Mario puts his hands on the younger man's hips, stepping into his space. "Tell me to stop and I will."

He closes the distance between them, and Sidney waste no time kissing him back. Putting a hand on Mario's chest, his other raking through those short, dark locks. Crosby runs his tongue along his bottom lip, and Mario parts his lips.

This feels - beyond words. Kissing Sidney is something he should've done sooner. 

It's wrong, though. Sidney is old enough to be his son, or Lauren's boyfriend. Not to mention he's married, to a woman he loves nonetheless. But if he's in love with Sidney, how can he be in love with Nathalie?

Sidney moans, thrusting his hips forward so their hard-ons rub together. "What do you.. you want me to do?"

"Go upstairs so I can fuck you." Mario breaths, his cock twitching at the thought.

They scramble up the stairs, shedding clothing as they go.

~

Things go back to normal after that. Neither of them talk about it. Not that there's anything to talk about. He's a little concerned when Nathalie and the kids come back that they'll know. But no one says anything.

Sidney carries himself differently. As if their love making had given him a new sense of purpose, a new lease on life. The kid (Mario will always call him a kid even if he says he won't) looks fucking happy, like he won the Stanley Cup, or something. That was the plan all along, to make Sid happy. Well, mission accomplished.

His thoughts or cravings don't go away, though. But that's the least of his worries.

Mario can't look Nathalie - his own wife - in the eye. Not when Sidney is in the room. It kills him to watch Nathalie and Sid talk, or when Sid plays with the kids. This is his family. Sid is part of that family. Yet he fucked him. God, what is _wrong_ with him?

What he can't wrap his head around is why Sidney didn't tell him no, or shove him away. Call him a pervert or gross or _something, anything_. Even now, Sid gives him this beautiful, fond smile that melts his heart, treating him as if nothing ever happened.

Then Duper announces he has a blood clot in his lungs.

Sidney manages to keep his emotions in check throughout the whole press conference. He asks Mario to give him a ride home, and no one even chirps him for it.

Nathalie and the kids are at Duper's house keeping Carol-Lyne and their kids company. So they have the house to themselves.

Sidney starts to sob, his shoulders shaking and tears flowing unrestrained. Mario wraps an arm around his shoulders, letting his own tears slide as well.

"Why did it have to be him?" Sid whispers as he wipes away the last of the water covering his cheeks.

"I don't know." Mario answers, grabbing the kid's hand.

Crosby presses his lips against the older man's, soft but sure. It doesn't go anything beyond simple kissing, not that he expected it to. Then again, he didn't expect it to happen at all.

"What do I mean to you?" Sidney asks, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Everything," Mario whispers, gently brushing their lips together, "Everything."

~

"You should be with him."

Mario looks up from the shoe he was polishing, "Huh?"

Nathalie rolls her eyes, "Mario, don't you dare even pay dumb with me."

"Dear, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."Mario says flatly, cocking his head to the side.

"I know about you and Sidney." Nathalie says, causing Mario to drop the shoe and stare at her, eyes wide and jaw slack. 

"Huh? I- What? How- Huh?" Mario stutters.

"I'm alright with it," She says and smiles - fucking _smiles_ , "We obviously love each other. However, we're not in love. Do you understand?" She waits for her husband to nod before continuing.

"You make him very happy, and he makes you happy, which makes me happy. At the end of the day, that's the only thing that matters to me." Nathalie explains, "Tomorrow, we'll go down to the court house and file for a divorce. We won't have to worry about custody over the kids because you both'll be right across the street. In a way, this is perfect."

Mario sighs, running a hand through his short hair, "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, one hundred percent," Nathalie says, squeezing his shoulder as she stands, "Now go get your man."

Mario wonders how he ever got such an amazing wife.

Soon-to-be-ex-wife. Whatever.

~

Sidney hadn't been that hard to convince. Not until Nathalie assured him over a million times this is what she wanted, anyways. Sid elected to tell the team by himself. So Mariohas him put it off until the second of December, when the Devils come to town. While the team is gathered in Sid's - their - house, telling them everything, Mario takes Jaro out for drinks to confess everything to him as well.

Jaromír doesn't seem to surprised, almost as if he expected it, "Surprised it took you so long. The kid's crazy about you."

"Yeah, well. I didn't think it would work out at first." Mario says, looking at his glass, wishing it would refill itself.

"She'll Silverstein had this quote. I'm to old to remember it," Jaro waves his hands to dismiss it, "It ends with the line 'anything can be'.Which, it can, Mario. I thought you knew that."

Mario smiles into his still empty the glass, "I should probably get home now." Jaro chuckles and gets them a cab.

When Mario gets back, stumbling over his own feet and reeking of alcohol, the team is still there. They all look at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Mario," Jaro says, poking his head in the door, "If you break his heart I'll kick your ass. Goodnight."

"'Night." Mario attempts to say, but it comes out more like, "Nmph."

"Thank God that's over with," Kuni says, sliding his coat on, "Goodnight losers. Make sure I get the first invitation to the wedding Sid."

"No, I'm get first. I'm best!" Geno argues, following on his heels.

"There is no wedding, nor will there ever be." Sid protests, voice edging towards whine.

The rest of the team shuffle after their alternates, leaving Sid and Mario alone. Sidney looks at him, nose wrinkled, "Come on, you're taking a shower before we go to bed."

"You have to join me." Mario says, smirking. Sid blushes and grabs his hand.

~

The media shits their pants when Sidney and Mario get married. Kuni and Geno get their invitations at exactly the same time. And Nathalie marries this hot gymnist guy she's known since she was twelve.

_The End_


End file.
